Dear Old Golden School Days
by GrimmRenLOVER
Summary: (YAOI- AU GRIMMXREN FF) Life sucks when your thirty years old stuck in a bizarre love triangle. Renji is caught between his ex Byakuya who can't love him and Grimmjow his best friend, soul mate but can't keep his hands to himself. Things become even more complicated when Byakuya leaves and a new principle shows up...will Renji ever get the man of his dreams?
1. Chapter 1

_Alright I developed an obsession for GrimmXRen so I started to write this AU ff. Enjoy and ship GrimmxRen cause it's hot!_

Renji Abarai looked at the chalkboard cocking his eyebrow where the hell was he supposed to begin? How the hell he got stuck teaching a bunch of seventeen year olds about sex was a matter of him being told what to do and not having a chance to say no. He had done this twice before, his forte was physical education but not this type of physical education and yet there he was standing at the chalk board drawing a rendition of a penis and its inner workings. He swore that the principal just wanted to make him suffer for the simple fact Byakuya Kuchiki hated him and he was making that perfectly clear by TELLING Renji he had to be the temporary sex ed professor.

"Nice dick"

Renji groaned and frowned. He closed his eyes and tried not to break the chalk in frustration.

"Will you go away? It's bad enough Kuchiki has me doing this I don't need you here busting my balls too"

Renji looked over his shoulder at the blue haired male. That made himself comfortable on one of the students desk.

"Is that why that right nut looks like a fucking pancake?"

Grimmjow chuckled and stood up grabbing the chalk from Renji and rubbing out one of the testicles with his hand and redrew it to make it more round

"Why don't you just tell him to shove it up his ass? I mean you only lost your virginity a few years ago, you aren't experienced enough"

Grimmjow grinned and Renji retorted by punching the blue haired male in the arm and trying not to smile at the asshole.

"What are you doing here anyway? Don't you have MY class to teach?"

Renji hated that Grimmjow was given his job while he was covering til some other asshole took over. It was annoying and Renji hadn't exactly been the master of sex so it made no sense that he would be standing there teaching others about it.

"Well I just had to drop in to look at your giant erect cock"

Renji rolled his eyes. Grimmjow had seen his erect cock, this was just the first time Grimmjow was seeing a drawn one on a blackboard. They had slept together a few times and they were good friends and despite the fact Grimmjow often pissed him off he was someone he trusted.

"You can see my cock later I have to teach children not to have sex or they will get diseases or pregnant. So fuck off and go kick a ball around the field"

Renji felt his ass being slapped as Grimmjow left the room. He grinned and shook his head at least Grimmjow didn't make him feel like he was the wrong man for the job even though he clearly was. Byakuya Kuchiki was a grade A asshole for doing this to him.

XxX

"So unless you want a kid screaming at you in nine months you'll either keep it in your pants or use some kind of protection"

Renji said as he started to rub off the board with the eraser.

"Yo Mr. Abarai? What if you're gay?"

Renji rolled his eyes and sighed as the rest of the class giggled like immature brats.

"Then kid you're gonna be miserable for the rest of your life cause no man likes a smart ass who thinks just cause they're gay they don't have to use protection"

Renji grinned he knew how to get smart ass brats to shut up and embarrass them. He breathed a sigh of relief when the bell rang the kids piled out quickly most laughing and blabbering about the lesson.

Once the room was empty he looked out the window down at Grimmjow standing on the oval yelling at some kid then grabbing a soccer ball and throwing it at the teenagers head as he made him run track. Renji laughed and shook his head.

"Interesting drawing"

Renji turned to see Byakuya in the doorway his eyes darted over to the blackboard to see his penis drawing was still visible

"Shit"

Renji rushed over and grabbed the eraser scrambling to rub out the chalk lines.

"What do you want Kuchiki? Here to tell me I'm gonna to be taking home economics now?"

Renji placed down the eraser and sat on his desk waiting for Byakuya to reply. He watched the man shut the door and pull down the shade over the window. The red head couldn't help but grin as he watched Byakuya do everything so precise.

"I think you know very well why I am here Mr. Abarai"

"Is it because I'm an asshole who just told a kid he going to grow old and die alone cause he is a stupid wanker?"

Renji asked as he spread his legs open a little wider as Byakuya approached him and wedged himself between Renji's thighs. The red head unzipped and unbuttoned Byakuya's slacks, he may have been a prick and he acted like he hated Renji but God he was a great fuck. Once Renji had Byakuya released the red head stood and his jeans undone and thrusted down. He felt the force of his stomach and chest hit the desk.

After a few moments Byakuya's slick cock slide between his ass cheeks. His hole pulsed in urgency to be filled once again with that long and thick organ.. The red head had no idea what it was like to be the dominant one he was always on the bottom he wasn't a master of sex but he certainly had met THE master...Both of them.

Renji groaned loudly as he looked over his shoulder he gave Byakuya a seductive glance then let out a loud growl of pain laced pleasure as his hole was penetrated by Byakuya's stiff length. Renji gripped the desk tightly as he was thrusted into his hole clenched and released around Byakuya's cock as he moaned feeling his own erection brush the lip of the desk.

"Goddamn it Byakuya"

Renji closed his eyes trying to distract himself from wanting to cum

"Say it Renji"

The teacher shook his head he would never in a million years tell Byakuya Kuchiki what he wanted to hear

"Say it a Renji or I leave you like this"

Renji really hated that man he was an asshole but a sexy asshole who had made Renji oddly happy once upon a time.

"I ... I.."

He tried to form the words together but his desire to release was just to great and with Byakuya pounding into his asshole like a hammer banging a nail he couldn't last

"Renji...say it"

"fuck! I fucking love you alright!"

Renji cried out and panted as he came onto the desk and felt the eruption of Byakuya's cock coat his contracting muscle walls.

For three years Byakuya had been trying to get Renji to say it and finally he got him to say it. They had a great relationship but a shitty break up and he knew that was why Byakuya was being a prick towards him, that was why he had been sleeping with Grimmjow and that I love you was the reason they had broken up...simply because both were too stubborn to say it. It was just another way Byakuya had asserted his authority.

Renji felt Byakuya pull out and Renji instantly grabbed his jeans, yanking them back up as Byakuya tucked himself away.

"Have you finished now? I said what you wanted to hear can I have my old job back?"

"No"

Renji felt Byakuya kiss his lips quickly

"Because I do not believe you and as long as you are sleeping with, and have some sort of attraction to Grimmjow I will continue not to believe you"

He wanted to strangle the dark haired male as he left. That was how it was with Byakuya how it always had been but somehow, stupidly enough Renji did love the jackass.

xXx

Renji sighed as he slumped into the couch and cracked open the bottle of beer. He had a day that he would rather forget, first that he was teaching a class he hated, secondly Byakuya's fucking session and thirdly he told Byakuya he loved him and even though the principal was not convinced and they were broken up Renji did mean it, he still did love Byakuya.

"So he just...fucked you and left?"

Renji nodded his head as Grimmjow sat beside him and Renji felt the bluenette lay his legs over him. He took another sip of his beer as he stared blankly at the football match on the large flat screen. He had been living with Grimmjow since his break up with Byakuya. They rarely argued and the sex was good. Renji enjoyed being with Grimmjow.

"And he more or less forced me to tell him I love him"

Renji added and watched Grimmjow shake his head about it. The man was not quiet about what he thought about his past and even present relationship with Byakuya

"I hate that fucking douche bag. Seriously, what the fuck Renj'? You just gonna let him make you his bitch and just fuck you and leave you? You guys broke up fucking six months ago let dead dogs lie for fuck sakes"

Renji cocked his eyebrow he wondered if Grimmjow could have fit one extra "Fuck" in there. The guy was passionate and he clearly cared about Renji.

"It's sleeping dogs and whenever we've fucked you've always been on top so how is it any different?"

Renji asked looking at Grimmjow who gave a loud sigh clearly Byakuya had pissed him off

"The difference is I don't fuck you then leave and I also don't force you to do or say anything and lastly I don't fucking dick around with your feelings. I'm a fucking asshole but Kuchiki...he's a fucking crater"

Well he wasn't wrong. Things had never been complicated with Grimmjow they both spoke openly to one another and whenever they did sleep together he didn't just get up and leave they actually stayed in bed together for a while or if it was in a public place they would always go eat together. If Grimmjow wasn't commitment phobic then he would have been the perfect guy. At least for Renji anyway.

"We were together for three years Grimmjow it's hard not to have some form of feeling there"

"Exactly the fucking point you gave that ass three years and look what you get in return I say cut ties even if you go back with that douche he will still treat you the way he does"

Things weren't all bad with Byakuya. They had some good stuff too. Byakuya was actually rather caring underneath all that stoic hard ass bullshit.

"Yeah I know, you're right Grimmy"

Renji smirked he knew how much Grimmjow hated that nickname he continued to look at him with his red-brown eyes. He observed Grimmjow put down his beer then take Renji's away and put it down on the coffee table. Renji felt his legs taken and spread open and Grimmjow rested between them

"I'm sick of talking about him and you ...together"

"Awww"

Renji cooed and pushed his hand through Grimmjow's hair and then gently and quickly pinched the tip of his nose

"Are you jealous of the big bad man?"

Renji asked in a mocking baby like voice as he looked up at Grimmjow. He really wouldn't have been surprised if Grimmjow had said yes there was something between them they just didn't feel the need to mention it to each other

"Uh duh it wasn't me that had you pushed up against a desk fucking that hole of yours now was it?"

Renji shrugged a little and kept his eyes on Grimmjow

"You've got me now"

"Yeah but I ain't being no runner up he can have my sloppy seconds not the other way round so you're gonna come to bed with me instead. I can have the one thing he can't"

Renji tried to think, what exactly could Grimmjow have that Byakuya couldn't?

"My sleeping buddy"

Renji laughed and shook his head, his long red strands shifting with his head movements and he was pulled up off the couch and playfully pushed into Grimmjow's bedroom.


	2. Chapter 2

Renji hadn't slept at all, he tried but Byakuya was on his mind and that never meant a good night sleep. Maybe Grimmjow was right, maybe he needed to cut ties with Byakuya, move and get a teaching job elsewhere. But when he thought about that it almost broke his heart for some sick and twisted reason he couldn't do that to Byakuya. He couldn't leave him like that the fact was Renji knew he would miss the uptight prick and he would end up going back to him. He longed for the days where while Renji was teaching his phys ed class he'd get a text that would say "thinking of you" the were happy and it all fell apart because neither could say I love you and they decided to part ways because of it. Renji didn't think it would stay that way but it had the only thing that hadn't changed was the incredible sex.

Renji looked at the time and saw it was 6am he was going to work sleepless which never was good. He shoved Grimmjow that was curled up beside him spooning him and his erection poking Renji's ass

"Hey boner boy gotta get up its six"

"Actually it's about seven inches but I understand you need to round it down to feel less insecure"

Renji punched a chuckling Grimmjow in the arm with force and heard him let out an "ow" and rubbed the sore spot.

"Asshole"

Renji said getting up and heading towards the bathroom to take a shower. He stripped out of his boxer shorts and turned on the hot and cold taps before stepping under the cascade of water. Grimmjow joined him a few minutes later. Renji felt his neck drew back slightly as the weight of his drenched Crimson hair pulled down as he cleaned himself up. He was surprised that Grimmjow hadn't complained about Byakuya's Sakura scent being on him, maybe he couldn't smell it but Renji certainly could.

"Why the hell are we up so early anyway?"

Renji looked at Grimmjow like he was going mental. Did he suddenly forget they had a job they needed to do?

"You do remember that we work right?"

He asked grabbing the bottle of shampoo from the shower rack. He opened the bottle filled with purple liquid and squeezed a decent amount into the palm of had before lathering his mid back length hair

"Der I'm not retarded. But the school has the sports day thing while the little bastards are doing there shit we aren't pressed for time so it's not like we have to hurry or anything"

Renji had completely forgotten. He rinsed out his hair, splashing Grimmjow a little as he grabbed the conditioner

"Hey.. Why the hell are you so uptight about Byakuya not committing to me when you are the biggest commitment phobe out there?"

"Are we talking about him again? Fuck"

Renji ran his fingers through his hair, pulling out any knots.

"It's a legit question I'm just saying Grimm. You and I have this pretty amazing set up the only difference between us and any couple is the fact we haven't classified this as a relationship"

Renji washed out his hair and stepped out of the shower, grabbing a towel and placing it over his hair to soak up some of the water

"We are best friends we fuck we live like some married couple Renj' whether I like it or not we are in a relationship it's just fucked up cause I can't keep my dick in my pants and you can't keep your ass in yours..we're like the married couple that's happier in a divorce then when they were married...it's completely fucked up but it works don't it?"

Renji couldn't help but laugh how someone so stupid have it so right was beyond him but Grimmjow wasn't wrong they were like the divorced couple that had more fun, had better everything then they did when they were married

"If it makes you feel better Renj' there is no one I would rather be divorced to then you"

He wasn't sure if that was an insult or a compliment but he left it alone and left the. Bathroom to get dried and clothed.

xXx

Renji was ready and sitting at the table eating his toast his eyes traced over the personal ads some of them made him laugh others actually sounded intriguing.

"Looking to take out a sex add? What not good enough for you Abarai?"

Renji rolled his eyes. Grimmjow was great and he knew it he just liked to be an ass early in the morning and piss Renji off.

"Get your head out of your ass"

Renji mumbled around the piece of toast in his mouth

"You see this though? Listen to the 6'1 Caucasian male polite, wealthy, happy gentleman seeks other male company for a pleasant time and perhaps a future romance"

Renji watched Grimmjow look over his shoulder

"They forgot something"

"What?"

"Will skin you alive and then wear your body as a suit while he kidnaps and rapes boys"

Renji folded up the paper and forcefully put it down on the table

"What's your deal huh? Why are you so against me dating?"

Renji had to ask. Every single time he had a date with someone Grimmjow found a way to fuck it up for him and one time his date even left him to ask Grimmjow out the bluenette said no of course but that wasn't the point.

"Because your taste in men is so fucking bad it's ridiculous. Byakuya- asshole, Ichigo in high school- annoying asshole, Rukia in highschool- annoying bitch but maybe because she knew she was dating a homo"

Renji folded his arms over his chest

"I am not gay I just..."

He pouted

"Just what? like having a dick crammed in your ass and preferably one in your mouth as your fucked doggy style...yeah that's called being gay"

"Then what Grimmjow?! What the fuck am I supposed to do, just be single for the rest of my life? I'm not like you I can't just be single and getting fucked like a whore. I need something decent and real and that isn't going to keep me awake all night because my love life is a car wreck"

Renji was frustrated and frankly hearing those words come out of his own mouth was severely depressing.

"Alright you really want that lovey dovey shit? Then let your ex husband help you..I'm going to set you up with someone and I'm gonna coach you through it cause whatever you do ain't working unless you want another asshole"

Renji shook his head wildly go no he didn't want another asshole he wanted something good and honest and reliable.

"You're really gonna help me?"

"Sure it's my duty beside giving you half of everything I own and offering you awesome divorce sex" Grimmjow smirked

Renji stood up and walked behind Grimmjow wrapping his arms around the others chest and rested his chin into Grimmjow's shoulder

"What would I do without you?"

Renji asked as he hugged the other

"Remove a couple of your ribs so you can suck your own cock?"

Renji laughed and watched Grimmjow turn his head and look at him. Renji pressed his lips to Grimmjow's and gave them a soft and slow kiss.

"Hey, I love you I only want the best for you not that shit head that will keep breaking your heart"

"I know Grimmjow. I love you too. I'll see you at school later"

Renji left the apartment grabbing his messenger bag on the way out. It was moments like that he cursed Grimmjow for being scared to settle down they really were perfect but if Grimmjow hadn't changed for him in the time they knew each other he wasn't changing for anyone.  
He decided to walk since it was only a few blocks it gave him a chance to think. Grimmjow was an expert at assholes so maybe him taken control and finding someone for Renji wasn't the worst idea.

The red head arrived at the school gates and already the hundreds of kids were on the oval in their designated colors and groups, amped up about the sports day. Renji smiled, to be young and actually excited about something that didn't include getting fucked in the ass. He made his way to the faculty lounge to get his coffee. The science teacher Mayuri Kurotsuchi was discussing something with his assistant Nemu, Rangiku Matsumoto and Neliel Olderschwank were giggling and talking about girl stuff and Uryu ishida the home ec teacher was sitting alone sewing something as he usually did. Renji poured his coffee he was going to need it

"eh those kids sure got a lot energy"

Renji laughed and nodded his head as Shuhei, the sub teacher that usually covered any class while a main was out sick or on holiday.

"Yeah well gets them outta my hair. I gotta tell you teaching sex ed to teenagers is about as fun as getting stabbed with a knife"

"Wanna go watch from the bleachers?"

Renji nodded his head. It was better then bumping into the principal and incidentally art teacher.

Renji took his cup and started to walk with Shuhei, he was a mellow and nice guy he had a little problem controlling the waterworks sometimes but there wasn't really anything wrong with him as such. They walked out to the oval and up to the stands where parents and other teachers sat. Renji sat down with Shuhei and watched the teenagers doing the high jump.

"How is things with Byakuya?"

Everyone knew about Renji and Byakuya, the break up was not subtle both men were not pleasant to be around so everyone knew Renji and Byakuya had split.

"Ahh well you know he is still an asshole and gets his rocks off when ever he needs to, course it probably doesn't help that I don't refuse the guy either"

Renji sighed even if he had refused Byakuya he would have caved and let him do what he had to do.

"If he is such a jerk to you then why do you put up with him?"

Renji smiled and shrugged his shoulders

"Cause I'm twisted enough to think that he loves me even though he never has or ever will show it"

Renji had no idea that Byakuya was sitting in close proximity to them and could hear what they were saying

"But ya know I kinda have a good thing going with Grimmjow and he's got himself on a mission to find a non asshole one that is not just fuck and dump"

He felt Shuhei pet his shoulder

"What's the deal with you and Grimmjow anyway? I mean if you don't mind me asking"

"He says we are like a married couple that was miserable when we were together but happy and have an amazing time together and great sex now that we are divorced...It makes sense and I think that the only reason why we aren't together cause we are...well we are both whores and Grimmjow likes being a whore"

Renji gave a half hearted smile. He never imagined being thirty years old and the greatest dilemma was he loved two men one didn't want to be with him and the other was bad for him.


	3. Chapter 3

Renji had stayed sitting with Shuhei before leaving to go back to the classroom to get out of the sun and just relax with his thoughts for a moment. He rested back in his chair and placed his hands behind his head. The sleeves of his t-shirt slipped down to uncover muscular and tattooed biceps.

"I've missed seeing those"

Renji scoffed a little as Byakuya entered the room and closed the door. He watched the other walk over to the opposite side of the desk and grab one of the students chairs and sat down

"If you're looking to get laid I'm really not in the mood Byakuya"

Renji didn't bother looking at that man. If he saw that long glossy sleek black hair pulled into a neat ponytail, those eyes that looked like quick silver and that beautiful timeless and slightly feminine face he would fall in love all over again.

"This isn't about sex, this is about us"

Renji did look at Byakuya that time, they hadn't talked about "them" since the break up six months ago.

"What about us?"

Renji asked keeping his arms in place slightly showing off what Byakuya was missing.

"You meant it when you said that you loved me"

Renji shrugged his shoulders. Of course he meant it but he knew even if said it while they were together Byakuya would have never said it back he was a robot, emotionally cold at least most of time. Renji wasn't sure why or how they lasted three years but he was addicted to Byakuya everything he did mattered to Renji. He wanted to escape the hold but he knew that despite everything Byakuya would always be there for him.

"So what do you care? You're too fucking heartless to give a shit Byakuya. Yeah we had some good stuff together but most of it was cold...shutting out bullshit. You don't need a lover you need a damn therapist to get your shit sorted first before you even attempt to pretend to love another person"

It was the first time Renji had ever spoke to Byakuya like that. He was remaining calm the whole time though his voice didn't spike into anger even though he definitely felt it.

"I agree with you"

Renji looked at Byakuya with shock in his eyes did he really just hear what he thought he heard? Byakuya agreed with him?

"I have let the way I was raised and the past affect the way I behave in the present. You were the most important person in my life Renji and I let you go only to treat you as if you are simply a whore and it's not good enough. So I am here to tell you I am leaving. Somebody will be filling in for me and until I have resolved my issues I will not be I contact with you again"

Renji felt his heart twinge and beat fast, Byakuya was really leaving. He didn't know what to think or say. He was really going to be without Byakuya...it seemed so wrong.

"Are you coming back?"

Renji asked as calmly as possible he didn't want Byakuya to know that he was breaking his heart yet again.

"Yes once I am capable of maintaining a relationship without the problems you mentioned. I will be back until then I think its best you and I part ways for that duration"

Renji grunted Byakuya was bailing...again, breaking Renji's heart...again.

"Fine, leave"

Renji muttered and turned away so that he wasn't watching Byakuya actually leave. He didn't even know when he would see him again but at least Renji was getting a chance to detox. He heard the door close and the pain spilled from him as he gripped his chest.

"Fucking asshole!"

Renji yelled as for the first time ever the red head cried. He violently shoved everything from his desk and threw the small silver trash can across the room growling in anger and frustration he was so mad at Byakuya, at himself. How could he have ever loved him? He was an asshole, he crushed Renji's heart so many times he had lost count. How stupid could he be for loving a man like that?

"Hey hey come on"

Renji heard Grimmjow's voice and those strong arms wrap around him, pulling his forehead down to his shoulder. Renji tried not to cry in front of Grimmjow but he was so angry he couldn't stop the tears from falling.

"He's fucking leaving"

"Yeah I know we got the memo it's gonna be ok. You don't need him alright you'll be better off without being dicked around so no more tears right?"

Renji pulled up and wiped his face and looked at Grimmjow before nodding his head

"Wanna get a drink?"

Renji nodded his head again, getting shit faced sounded like a wonderful idea.

xXx

Renji didn't know how they got home. He didn't know how they got up the stairs to the front door or how they got up the next five flight of stairs to the actual apartment but Renji woke Saturday afternoon with a hangover, a pain in his ass and drool running out his mouth.

The red head could smell the makings of a greasy, fatty breakfast. He rubbed his eyes and yawned as he grabbed a pair of checked pajama pants off the floor and pulled them on before going to the kitchen to have breakfast lunch

"How the fuck did we get home last night?"

Renji asked yawning again as he sat at the table

"I have no fucking idea I can't remember fuck all after the fifth shot of whiskey...or tequila. I can't even remember what we were drinking"

Grimmjow walked over with the frying pan that had eggs, bacon, sausage and tomato cooked up in it. Half the mountain of food was tipped on Renji's plate, the other on Grimmjow's

"Thanks honey"

Renji said kissing Grimmjow's lips he felt him kiss him back with a smile

"My pleasure baby"

Renji found nothing odd about the affectionate names or kiss, it was what they were like on the weekend when work didn't matter. He picked up his fork and started to dig into his hangover cure.

"So I got this guy for you. Handsome, brutally honest, wicked sense of humor and incredible cook...and a panther in the sack"

Renji looked up he wasn't sure about dating someone Grimmjow had already slept with

"Who is it?"

He asked with a mouthful of half masticated cow

"Me"

Grimmjow grinned. Renji smiled back at him, he hadn't been expecting that at all.

"So you're gonna take me on a date?"

Renji asked needing to clarify that is what Grimmjow was saying to him. He couldn't even begin to imagine what it would be like to have Grimmjow take him out on a date it seemed so strange. They had met in high school and every one Grimmjow went out with said the same thing, food and a fuck and if they were something special they'd get a second date. By all standards Grimmjow was a pig, he was a whore and everyone knew it so Renji was a little curious as to why girls would continue to crave the need for him to take them out when they were already well aware of his intentions.

"Yeah that's right I'm giving you a date, but I ain't taking you out I have something planned for you baby and you're gonna love it!"

Renji became even more curious as to what exactly he had planned for them. The red head finished up his breakfast and started to clean up as Grimmjow had left since he said he needed to pick a few things up from the store. Renji had no idea what the bluenette was doing but he trusted him and Grimmjow was usually enthusiastic so maybe it really was going to be good and Renji would really love it.

As he placed the last plate in the dishwasher he heard his phone beeping, he wiped his hands on his pants and picked up the device seeing that he had an email. As he scrolled through it and read he saw that they had a new faculty member that was replacing Byakuya while he was on sabbatical. Renji sighed reading it and placed the phone down. Why did he have to be reminded of Byakuya? He looked at the phone again. He wondered if he should text him or just give him a quick call. He quickly shook his head, Grimmjow was going out of his way to give him an awesome date and he really didn't have to so the last thing Renji should be doing was contacting Byakuya because he somehow missed him. Just as he went to turn to get dressed his phone had rang. He swallowed hard, what if it was Byakuya? Renji slowly approached the phone and when he saw it was the school he breathed a sigh of relief and answered

"Renji Abarai"

"I do apologize for ringing you on the weekend Mr. Abarai but I wanted to formally introduce myself before Monday my name is Sosuke Aizen. I am the new principal"

Renji cheeks filled with pink. That voice was so smooth and so calm, like Byakuya's but more...seductive

"oh hi..nice to meet you sir"

Renji rolled his eyes, he sounded like such a moron.

"As it is you Mr. Abarai I have heard some wonderful things about you and your abilities as the physical education professor"

Renji let out a scoff

"It was my forte sir and something I enjoyed until I was pulled from it and put on teach the sex ed class"

"You no longer have to be concerned with that Renji. As of Monday I will have your colleague Mr. Hisagi take over and you may return to your Physical education class"

Renji almost jumped in delight. The only time in his and Grimmjow's relationship was when he was the teacher and Grimmjow was his teacher's assistant.

"Thank you sir, thanks a lot"

Renji said with a massive smile on his face and his heart fluttered a bit

"Not at all Mr. Abarai and please call me Aizen. I look forward to officially meeting you and seeing your work. Have a good weekend"

"Thanks Aizen...you too"

Renji pulled the phone away and hung it up, placing it back down on the bench. No more than five minutes later Grimmjow was coming in the door with shopping bags and placed them on the desk. Renji was in such a good mood he almost said "screw the date lets fuck" but when he saw Grimmjow had bought them groceries to cook dinner with he changed his mind.

"Hey I got a call from the new principal. Looks like we are working together again come Monday"

He watched Grimmjow approach him with his hand behind his back

"Is that so?"

Renji nodded his head as Grimmjow backed him up against the counter and pulled out a plastic rose from behind his back. Renji couldn't help but laugh so this was Grimmjow being romantic? Renji took hold of the flower and looked at Grimmjow

"Wow Grimmjow now I see why you're so popular you have fake flowers and orgasms to give"

"I'm a regular prince fucking charming what can I say?"

Renji placed the flower down and draped his arms over Grimmjow's shoulders. He looked up into the blue eyes, how easy and great things would be if they were together.

"Thanks for doing this for me"

Grimmjow shrugged his shoulders and grinned

"It's ok I lied it's not really special, just dinner, Die Hard and maybe some...between the sheets bromance"

Renji was perfectly ok with that. He didn't particularly want anything spectacular and the he was feeling just some of that between the sheets bromance would have been fine with him.  
Renji felt his lips being captured by Grimmjow's then a hand thrusted down the front of his pajama pants and his tattooed cock that was already half erect was stroked by that large, warm palm.  
Renji moaned as Grimmjow pulled away from his lips and looked at him

"Keep your eyes on mine"

Renji did as Grimmjow had asked and he continued to look at him. The more he looked into Grimmjow's bright blue eyes the harder to was not to fall completely in love with him. The only thing that had stopped him was he knew Grimmjow couldn't be faithful and Renji couldn't trust himself either.

Renji could feel his balls swell as he grew even more aroused. He could feel his asshole pulsing with a desire as Grimmjow stroked him faster

"Tell me what you want"

Grimmjow growled in a low seductive voice. Renji panted heavily as he continued to look into Grimmjow's eyes

"I want you to fuck me Grimmjow"

Renji said

Without a further word his cock was released and his hand was taken as Grimmjow rushed them into the room. Renji felt Grimmjow's force push him to the bed and Renji smiled, biting his bottom lip gently as he watched Grimmjow undress, really rather quickly. Renji spread his legs open as he rested his back against the head board and Grimmjow crawled between them and bit into Renji's inner thigh before nuzzling his erect cock and taking it between his lips. Renji let out a loud groan and sunk his fingers into the blue strands and watched Grimmjow taking his cock right into the entrance of his throat and then back out again. Grimmjow pulled away and reached for the top draw grabbing a condom and lube. Renji grabbed the rubber from Grimmjow's mouth and tore open the packet and pushed it onto the others tip rolling it down to the base as Grimmjow opened the lube and squeezed some onto his cock then slicked up two of his fingers.

"Get in position baby"

Renji shifted and turned around pulling up to his knees and gripping the headboard. Renji spread his legs open and looked over his shoulder he felt Grimmjow run over his wanton hole and the red heads body quivered all over as Grimmjow pushed his fingers inside of him. He moaned as his muscles clenched the invading digits. Renji could feel Grimmjow spreading him open reading him for the thick length to push inside of him

"God I've missed this ass"

Renji groaned at that too, knowing Grimmjow actually missed fucking him.

"You ready for me?"

Renji nodded his head wildly he was more the ready. Grimmjow's slick fingers left his hole and his large hands rested on Renji's hips. He let out a loud lustful groan as Grimmjow entered him slowly. He had forgotten what this felt like, having Grimmjow take him. Renji gripped the head board tightly as it hit the wall each time Grimmjow thrusted into him. Each movement of Grimmjow's hips pushed him in deeper until the tip of his cock nudged at Renji's prostate. The red head felt Grimmjow take the flesh of his neck between his teeth and nipped and suckled make the skin red and sensitive. Renji closed his eyes enjoying the feeling of Grimmjow pleasuring him both his backside and the rest of his body.

"Grimmjow"

Renji moaned robustly as Grimmjow started to pick up the pace even more pounding into Renji's hole. Renji craned his neck after Grimmjow released the flesh and he took the others lips with a deep, lust filled kiss. It hadn't taken long before Renji was cumming and he could feel Grimmjow had cum too. He felt the other pull out and flop beside him on the bed, pulling off the used condom and throwing it into the trash. Grimmjow wrapped his arms around Renji and pulled him down beside him. This was the part that Renji really liked.

"So what was the new boss man like?

Renji sighed and he couldn't help but blush he recalled the voice he heard. Renji laid on his side and uses his palm as a perch for his cheek. He looked down at Grimmjow and placed his hand on his chest and traced circles with his fingers over the light blue hairs

"Dunno he seems nice. A bit too polite, killer voice though"

Grimmjow frowned at Renji making the red head smile. He got a kick out of making Grimmjow jealous.

"So he sounds sexy huh got you all wet in your panties?"

Renji slapped Grimmjow's arm as the other cupped his crotch and shook his junk.

"I'm not wearing panties and it wasn't sexy as such just...mysterious"

"Well will see I ain't having another douchebag trying to take my place as best friend, amazing sex buddy and soul mate so he can just take his sexy voice and go to hell"

Renji just shook his head and smiled a jealous Grimmjow was actually pretty adorable.


	4. Chapter 4

Renji couldn't help but feel a little excited when he arrived at the school Monday morning. He got there half hour early setting up the oval for an obstacle course. He was putting the crawling net in place when he was distracted by a shadow from the 7:30am sun Renji looked up placing his hand over his eyes as he was approached

"Renji Abarai?"

He dropped his hand when the man stood before him. He was a little gobsmacked looking at the handsome man with warm caramel coloured eyes, slicked back chocolate brown eyes and a very sexy smile.

"Aizen?"

He asked and held out his hand for him to shake

"Pleasure to meet you. I was told to look for a man with bright red hair and black tattoos"

Renji dropped the shake and let out a chuckle

"Usually it's the asshole that sleeps with everyone"

He became slightly wide eyed his filter didn't always work. He was slightly embarrassed.

"Yes I was informed of your past relationship with Byakuya Kuchiki. It seems the other faculty were witnessed to the end of your relationship"

Renji nodded his head. Unfortunately things had come loose while they were at work and everyone was witnessed to it.

"Yeah not the best moment but you don't have to worry sir. It won't happen again"

Renji looked down and finished spreading out the crawl net. He was reminded of Byakuya again. He felt a hand on his shoulder that made him pause

"I don't advocate inter office relationships Renji but we all...break the rules sometimes"

Renji had been distracted all morning. He kept replaying Aizen's words in his head. He wasn't sure what he meant by it.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING! WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT?! USELESS WANKER!"

Grimmjow yelled at one of the students and grabbed a ball throwing it at him. They weren't the kindest teachers and yet somehow they were actually liked. Grimmjow's loud yelling had bought him out of his trance.

"I think Aizen hit on me"

"Well he works quick it's only nine am. You attract them like honey don't ya"

Renji rose and dropped his brows with a grin

"Dudes love me Grimmjow even the straight ones...but seriously Grimmjow...I think I'm the office slut. I think he actually thinks I'm going to sleep with him"

Renji gave Grimmjow a serious look. He had only slept with Byakuya and Grimmjow but he was starting to feel like a whore and he wasn't even sure he would be able to refuse Aizen if he did want to sleep with him.

"Alright I'll sort this out"

Grimmjow replied and Renji cocked his brow looking at him

"Really? You're gonna fix this and I mean properly without embarrassing me?"

"You trust me don't you?"

"Yeah of course"

There was no doubt about that he really did trust Grimmjow, with his life.

xXx

Once the first class was over Renji hit the teachers' lounge. He was really starting to consider quitting his job. He didn't know what was wrong with him, why the hell did he have to have a relationship with Byakuya for? and why was it that almost every second day some part of the school was used as a sex room? He had sex with both Byakuya and Grimmjow at the school. It wasn't the most ideal school to work at but it was his job and he used it as his own personal playground. Renji made his coffee and sat at the table sighing as he pushed through his crimson strands. His next group wasn't until the end of the day so he had time to kill.

"Problem solved, you are no longer the whore and Aizen won't touch you, you're welcome"

Grimmjow said as he sat beside him. Renji looked up, he knew Grimmjow would fix his problem but he didn't think it would happen that quickly.

"Thanks Grimm"

Renji simply replied. He didn't want to know how he fixed it all he cared about was he had and maybe now he had a chance to get a better reputation.

"You look like shit, go home I'll cover for you"

Even Renji couldn't hide that he wasn't feeling his best from Grimmjow but the man did know him rather well. He nodded his head

"Thanks"

Renji stood up and grabbed his messenger bag putting it over his shoulder

"I'll see you tonight"

Renji kissed Grimmjow's temple

"Hey I'm gonna be a little late tonight so AH don't wait up"

Great he was going off to fuck some chick or dude again. It was starting to bother Renji that he wasn't enough for him

"Whatever, see you later"

Renji couldn't help but brood over everything. First his bad decisions, dating Byakuya and sending him away, Grimmjow's need to fuck everything and anything. He knew exactly why he cared. Grimmjow was his soul mate they were perfect together and he loved the guy. They could have been happy together but because Grimmjow couldn't keep his dick in his pants and Renji's mind was on Byakuya most of the time they couldn't be together. When Renji got home he had gone straight to his room and to his bed. Holding his phone in his hand he started to text Byakuya he needed to put it to rest. He needed to move on and he couldn't while Byakuya was still lingering even though he had been gone

"Call me I need to talk to you"

Renji read aloud and then hovered his thumb over the send button. He couldn't press it. Byakuya leaving and having no contact with Renji was that closure. Renji put down the phone, ignoring it.

" He left you, he broke your heart, he is the one who left because he didn't love you so get over it already..fuck"

Renji spoke to himself. He really was feeling miserable. He didn't know why he cared so much about someone that didn't care about him.  
xXx

Renji had fallen asleep at some point and by the time he woke up it was the middle of the night. He could hear Grimmjow's voice in the kitchen. He slid out of bed and made his way into the room

"It was fun alright but I ain't looking for anything serious we fucked that's all it was. Just stay away from Renji alright he ain't a fucking whore ready for the taking"

Renji couldn't believe it Grimmjow had sex with Aizen. He suddenly felt a rage come over him when Grimmjow hung up the phone Renji couldn't help himself he punched Grimmjow in the face

"What the fuck!"

"You fucking asshole. You are no better than Byakuya. You pretend you care about me but you're full of shit! Fuck you!"

Renji grabbed his jacket that rested on the kitchen table and stormed out of the apartment. He didn't know where he was going but he was angry. He didn't care that he was barefoot he was too angry to care about anything. He continued to storm around the streets until he found himself a park bench and took a seat. He tried to breath but he was so enraged it was the first time he had lashed out at Grimmjow. He could have done anything but sleep with Aizen. He knew Grimmjow was a slut and he knew what he was like but stupidly Renji held onto the fact that maybe one day things would be different. The more Renji sat there the calmer he became. He knew Grimmjow was just trying to protect him he just did it the wrong way.

"Hey slugger, nice right hook, look you actually gave me a fat lip"

Renji looked at Grimmjow and his fat busted lip

"Sorry Grimm...I-"

"Hey it's ok you were pissed I get it"

Renji looked down and away he really did feel like a prick for punching Grimmjow.

"So I fucked up...I did sleep with Aizen but I only did it to protect you. See I got this problem..I'm a little possesive over you and when I think some charming sexy dude wants to take you away I get a little defensive"

Renji looked at Grimmjow again

"I don't get it Grimm I mean even you said it yourself we have a perfect relationship. I know that you don't want to settle down but I'm not just some person Grimmjow. It's me. Would it really be so bad?"

Renji asked the man beside him. He could hear the desperation and almost sadness in his own voice. He never sounded like that but he had reached his tether.

"No and that's the problem. It is you. Look I don't wanna break your heart Renj' I don't want it to be that hurts you. I want to be the one that makes you happy and the one that makes you feel loved and not like a cum dumpster but I don't know how to do that"

Renji gave a closed mouth laugh and shook his head

"Grimmjow you do realize that you do make me happy and you do make me feel loved. You have since we were fourteen years old. You worry about something you've never had to worry about"

He heard Grimmjow sigh loudly

"Well shit...after all this time...we could been together for eighteen years...wow..and I coulda saved you from Kuchiki"

"Wait...so that whole thing about not being about to keep your dick in your pants?"

"Complete bullshit til Aizen you were the only one I was sleeping with. It was just a cover for all that sentimental crap"

Renji looked at Grimmjow with surprise

"I was the only one?"

Before Grimmjow could answer Renji had his arms wrapped around Grimmjow and hugged him tightly 


End file.
